


Keep Me Close

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a few words to say during his and Seth's first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr. ambrollins 19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

Seth never ever thought he– well they would ever be able to pull this off. Dean had told him he wasn't the type of guy who was into marriage or commitment, so he always assumed that the relationship would never last this long, or get this serious, despite his strong feelings towards Dean. But here they were, standing before each other holding hands, getting ready to have their first dance as a married couple. Seth thought that he would’ve only dreamed of this moment, not actually live it. He was actually standing in front of Dean Ambrose, his best friend, travel buddy, tag team partner, his soulmate, and they were married, pretty much gauranteed a lifetime together. 

At first, Dean didn’t even want a first dance, despite him always dancing. Seth could understand from his personality, reserved and closed off, distant, wasn’t really a touchy-feely person (Seth was an exception), didn’t really settle with the intimate stuff, and this moment would probably the most intimate moment of their lives, especially if they were going to be watched by their wedding guests.  
But Seth’s brown puppy eyes got the best of Dean, making him agree to not take it out. 

They stood in front of each other, nothing capable of wiping the bright grins off their faces. 

“Shall we?” Dean asked, his grin charming. Seth couldn’t even let out any words, he would burst into tears if he did. He kept his grin as he nodded, placing his hands on Dean’s broad shoulders as he was the shorter one, Dean following and resting his hands on Seth’s waist, them somewhat awkwardly and slowly following each other’s slow steps. 

They eventually got the hang of it though, Dean fully wrapping his arms around Seth and pulling them even closer together as Seth wrapped his arms around his neck, Dean lowering his head down by Seth’s ear. 

“I’m so glad you talked me into this,” he started, still continuing to dance, “this is so amazing, I’ve.. never felt this close to a person before.” 

Seth sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to let his tears of joy fall, failing when he let out a soft sob. The sound startled Dean, making him pull away from Seth slightly. 

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?” 

“No, you’re absolutely perfect.” Seth whimpered, Dean resting his head back on Seth’s shoulder. 

“Well, I’m not sure about that, but it is flr sure that you are absolutely perfect.” He whispered. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Seth. You saved me baby. You made me a better man and changed me for the better. You light up my world and you are my world.” Seth was practically shaking in Dean’s embrace by now, his speech completely breaking him down. 

“Fuck, I love you so much Seth, I love you more than anyone in this universe, I really hope you know that. You’re the most important thing in my life, and you complete me. I can’t wait to share my life with you and that I get to spend the rest of it with you.” Seth had to step away after that, having to wipe away his hot tears that were running down his cheeks and staining them. 

“Stop it, you asshole! You did this to me!” Seth cried, putting his head down. Dean only shook his head with a fond smile, taking Seth’s face in his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs, then pulling his face closer. 

“But I love you too.” Seth croaked, cupping the back of Dean’s neck with his hands, closing the space between them as they connected their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss, the song convieniently ending, everybody applauding them. 

Seth knew Dean would probably tease him for crying in front if everyone, but they both knew that that would be the most special and happiest moment in their life.


End file.
